The present invention relates to a transfer shaft for an automatic transmission, and in more particularly, to a transfer shaft for an automatic transmission which is provided with a transfer driven gear at one end and a differential drive gear at another end, thereby transmitting output generated from a transmission to a differential to reduce the amount of shift shock transmitted to an axle.
A transfer shaft is a part of the power transmission system of a vehicle. The transfer shaft is mounted between a transfer drive gear and a differential driven gear of an automatic transmission and transmits output shifted from the transmission to an axle through a differential.
As shown in FIG. 2, the transfer shaft 51 is rotatably disposed in a transmission case 53. On one side of the transfer shaft 51, a transfer driven gear 55 for receiving power outputted from the automatic transmission is disposed, and on another side a differential drive gear 57 is disposed, thereby transmitting the output of the transmission.
In the above, the transfer shaft for automatic transmissions is connected with the transfer driven gear for receiving power by a spline and is integrally formed with the differential drive gear for transmitting power to the differential, shift shock is transmitted to a drive axle, or drive shock is generated in the drive axle or received from a road surface, thereby decreasing overall ride comfort.